


Вишневый пирог

by shadowkatja



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fem!Robert, Fluff, Genderbending, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/shadowkatja
Summary: Роберта уверена, что готовить вместе — исключительно романтичное занятие.





	Вишневый пирог

      Когда Розалинд устает от городской суеты и становится похожа на бледную копию себя, они оставляют Колумбию, и переезжают в небольшую деревушку в Висконсине, где Роберта предусмотрительно купила дом. Из них двоих она куда большая реалистка и даже не хочет вспоминать, чего ей стоило убедить Розу, что с ее драгоценной Колумбией ничего не случится, если она какое-то время от нее отдохнет. Впрочем, размеренная деревенская жизнь совершенно не отменяет того, что Розалинд огромное количество времени проводит в их общей лаборатории, но здесь тише и как-то светлее. И куда больше шансов ее отвлечь.  
  
      А еще Розалинд совершенно не умеет готовить, и Роберте хочется, с одной стороны, никогда не подпускать ее к кухне, особенно после того случая со сгоревшим лососем. Она даже рада, что он сгорел, потому что после соуса, который Роза приготовила к рыбе, даже бессмертие им бы вряд ли помогло. Не сказать, что Роберта великая кулинарша — до приходящей к ним пару раз в неделю мисс Вовк ей очень далеко — но ее стряпню хотя бы можно употреблять без угрозы для жизни. С другой стороны, ей хочется готовить что-нибудь вместе с Розой: сталкиваться лбами над книжкой с рецептами, потому что без рецептов может случиться катастрофа, смеяться над тем, что у них получается совсем не то, что нарисовано на картинке, и, может быть, даже бросать друг в друга едой. Это все кажется Роберте ужасно романтичным.  
  
      Ей вообще кажется, что их отношениям недостает романтики. Это неудивительно, ведь обе Лютес достаточно прагматичные особы. Им хорошо вместе. Они не раздражают друг друга своими бытовыми привычками и прекрасно знают, что нравится каждой из них в постели. Они абсолютно по-разному видят решения научных задач, и, хоть в запале орут друг на друга, доказывая каждая свою правоту, это позволяет им приходить к действительно блестящим итогам. Им нравятся одинаковые книги, и обычно они читают друг другу вслух.   
  
      Удобно. Пожалуй, это самое подходящее слово, чтоб описать их отношения.  
  
      Но порой, когда Розалинд лежит на софе, положив голову ей на колени, и читает очередной роман, Роберта аккуратно перебирает ее волосы и внутри нее все замирает от нежности. Ей так хочется, чтобы таких моментов было больше.   
  
      Однажды она даже предлагает Розе устраивать романтические вечера, а лучше целые дни, время от времени.   
  
      Розалинд прижимает руку Роберты к своим губам и отвечает предельно серьезно:  
  
      — Давай попробуем.  
  
      Сегодня Роза обещала бросить все свои дела и печь с Робертой пирог.  
  
      За их домом растет высокое дерево, и они обе сначала даже не подозревают, что это, точнее, они не обращают на него внимания, переехав зимой и не радуя задний двор своими частыми визитами. Но когда оно в одну ночь зацветает, а потом так же за одну ночь сбрасывает лепестки, устилая газон нежно розовыми цветами, Лютес не могут остаться равнодушными и дурачатся, осыпая друг друга цветами и падая на газон. А после, в ванне, выбирают растительность друг у друга из волос.  
  
      Розалинд носит смешную соломенную шляпу с огромным бантом и сарафан с маками, и в такие дни она совершенно не похожа на «ту самую Лютес», что подняла в воздух Колумбию. Она свежее, живее, умиротвореннее. Ее лицо загорело и покрылось веснушками, и она совершенно очаровательно смеется, кидаясь в Роберту косточками от вишни, которую она складывает вместо корзины себе в рот. Роберта не может на нее наглядеться и, улыбаясь так, что вокруг глаз разбегаются морщинки, стаскивает ее с табуретки, стоя на которой Розалинд выполняет очень важную миссию — собирает вишню для пирога.  
  
      — Такими темпами ты объешь все дерево, и нам будет не из чего делать начинку, бесстыжая! Давай-ка вот лучше держи корзинку.  
  
      Роберта быстро собирает необходимое количество вишни, но они не торопятся уходить в дом — валяются на газоне, неприлично задрав юбки, подставляя колени солнцу, и решают, что надо купить в городе. Но Лютес бы не были собой, если бы в итоге не пришли к обсуждению их последнего эксперимента.  
  
      — Ну, это же очевидно, отклонение должно быть семнадцать минут, а не тринадцать. Тогда и не будет такой огромной погрешности. — Роберта пожевывает травинку, из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдая за закипающей Розалинд.  
  
      — Что за чушь? Откуда ты вообще взяла эти семнадцать? Пойдем, пересчитаем! — Розалинд вскакивает и тянет за собой Роберту.  
  
      — Дорогая, ты права, мы что-то залежались, пойдем, нас ждет пирог!  
  
      — Пирог подождет, ты, что, не понимаешь, что ты ошиблась?  
  
      Роберта вздыхает и уже жалеет, что влезла в этот разговор, но в этом все они — никогда не могут удержаться. Она подхватывает корзинку с вишней и идет в сторону дома.  
  
      — Нет уж, пирог не подождет, что ты мне обещала? Никаких дел.  
  
      На кухне она вручает Розалинд бордовый фартук с надписью « _Lutece 1_ », а на себя надевает такой же с цифрой два, и Розалинд начинает смеется, забывая о своих расчетах.  
  
      — А я номер один, потому что это моя…  
  
      —… реальность? Да, именно так — Роберта подмигивает и достает булавки, чтобы вынимать косточки.  
  
      В четыре руки они быстро подготавливают вишню, и пока начинка остывает, приступают к тесту. Розалинд настолько увлекается, что Роберте остается только подавать ей ингредиенты и контролировать, чтобы она не насыпала чего-нибудь лишнего.   
  
      Роберта обнимает Розу со спины, положив подбородок ей на плечо, и совершенно не замечает, когда начинает пританцовывать под « _Waves_ » Дина Льюиса.   
  
      Пирог отправляется в духовку, и две женщины снимают с себя фартуки, бросая их на стул. За окном разгорается закат и, раз уж сегодня официальный день без работы, Роза зовет Роберту наблюдать, как солнце отправляется спать. Конечно, оно никуда не отправляется, но можно же ей, выдающейся ученой, хоть иногда говорить всякие антинаучные вещи.  
  
      Они сидят на ступеньках террасы, плечом к плечу, переплетя пальцы, и смотрят совершенно не на закат — друг на друга. Они похожи сильнее, чем могли бы были быть похожи близняшки. Смотреть друг на друга — словно смотреться в зеркало, но ничего другого им не нужно. Никого другого.  
  
      — У тебя мука на носу, — Роберта аккуратно вытирает лицо Розалинд свободной рукой.  
  
      — А у тебя вишневый сок. Вот здесь — Роза целует ее в уголок губ и, заливаясь краской, стискивает руку.  
  
      Она каждый раз так мило смущается, что Роберта не перестает удивляться. Роза, ее Роза, абсолютно раскованная в постели, готовая надрать задницу каждому, кто усомнится в ее возможностях, Роза, создающая летающий город, Роза, которую за эти годы она успела изучить, как облупленную, в моменты проявления нежности краснеет, как школьница.  
  
      Роберта улыбается и сжимает ее в объятиях.


End file.
